


Feathers of Black and White - a Harry Potter Fanmix

by KalaKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fan mix that I put together for Feathers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of Black and White - a Harry Potter Fanmix

Feathers of Black and White Fanmix

 

* * *

 

 

1\. Feathers of Black And White by Hydrosonic

_Pacify, if you can_

_With that sword in your hand_

_It was such a sweet nocturne you sang_

_Feathers of black and white_

_You are the dark_

_I am the light_

_I’ll sing this lullaby_

_For you one last time_

_You are the reason in me_

_I am the air you breathe_

_Let’s fall to earth_

_As I mend you’re broken wings_

* * *

 

2\. Focus by 10 Years

 

_Digging deeper in my mind, can’t get you out of my head_

_There’s no way to describe, just how you make me feel_

_I don’t know_

_Is it love_

_I have lost control_

_Even when I’m gone, I can’t get away_

_I can’t focus, when I’m near you_

_Do you notice, me at all_

_I can’t focus, when I hear you_

_Do you notice, that I can’t focus_

 

* * *

 

3\. All the Way to You by Armchair Cynics

_Wait_

_I’ve been trying to make sense_

_But my thoughts get in the way_

_Of everything I’ve been wanting to say_

_Tell me what’s a boy to do_

_When you’ve got me so confused_

_Like a drunk in the dark_

_I stumble all the way to you_

_And I stumble_

_All the way to you_

_(Waiting, sober, too late to start over)_

_All the way to you_

_(Waiting, sober, too late to start over)_

* * *

 

4\. Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin

_Here I lie forever_

_Sorrow still remains_

_Will the water pull me down, and wash it all away_

_Come and take me over_

_Welcome to the game_

_Will the current drag me down, and carry me away_

_Suddenly the light begins to fade_

_(HOPELESS)_

_I’m falling down_

_(FILTHY)_

_I can’t wake up_

_I cannot hold on_

_I will not let go_

_(WORTHLESS)_

_It’s over now_

_(GUILTY)_

_There’s no way out_

_I cannot hold on_

_I will not let go_

* * *

 

5\. Stay by 12 Stones

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Just to have one more chance_

_To be the man I need to be_

_I pray you’ll understand_

_If I could hear your voice I know that I, would be okay_

_I know that I’ve been wrong but I’m begging you to stay_

_Won’t you stay_

_Will you be here_

_Or will I be alone_

_Will I be scared_

_You teach me how to be strong_

_And if I fall down_

_Will you help me carry on_

_I cannot do this alone_

* * *

 

6\. Secret Door by Evanescence

_Look past the end_

_It’s a dream_

_As it’s always been_

_All life lives on_

_If we’ve ever loved it_

_And I, I will remember how to fly_

_Unlock the heavens in my mind_

_Follow my love back_

_Through the same secret door_

* * *

 

7\. I Need You by Saving Abel

_Love me not, love me do_

_Whatever you want, it’s your right to choose_

_Breaking the silence, in haste of the day_

_Screamin’ out loud, just to hear you say_

_I need you, like the sun needs the rain_

_Can’t think of any better way to say_

_I need you, say you need me too_

_Who needs who_

_Baby I, need, you_

* * *

 

8\. All Will Be Forgotten by Skylar Grey

 

_All will be forgotten_

_Every tear you’ve cried_

_As soon as you awaken_

_To what’s right in front of your eyes_

_Standing by your side_

_Sittin’ here I’m thinking ‘bout the weather and the countryside around me_

_Simple little things like these are good to keep my silly mind, from wondering_

_I feel the summer breeze wash over me_

_Oh, I know the laughter know the love_

_Maybe I’ve just got enough to give_

 

* * *

 

9\. Remain Nameless by Florence and the Machine

 

_I was born in a big gray cloud_

_Screaming out a love song_

_All the broken chords and unnamed cries_

_What a place to come from_

_I wish to remain nameless_

_And live without shame_

_‘Cause what’s in a name, Oh_

_I still remain the same_

_You can call it what you want_

_You can call me anything you want_

_You can call us what you want_

_You can call me anything you want_

 

* * *

 

10\. I’m Not The One by 3OH!3

 

_You’re way too young to be broken_

_You’re way too young to fall apart_

_You’re way too young to play these games_

_But you better start_

_But you better start_

 

* * *

 

11\. Love Me or Leave Me by Rooney

 

_I, know I can be cruel_

_I say a lot of things, I don’t mean_

_And I’m, not always in the mood_

_To give you what you need_

_But I come close_

_You gotta_

_Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

_Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

_Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

_Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

 

* * *

 

12\. Rescue Me by Hawthorne Heights

 

_Every other day_

_I sit and wait for the same bad news_

_Can you hear me say_

_“I’ve got nothing left to lose”_

_Someone please start making sense_

_And beg the lord for accidents_

_I’ve seen the worst-case scenario_

_I’m slowly letting go_

* * *

 

13\. Not Alone by Red

 

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything’s gone, but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end?_

_The arms of relief, seem so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you thought it all_

_I won’t leave you_

_I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting_

_Cause you’re not, you’re not alone_

_And I will be your hope, when you feel like it’s over_

_And I will pick you up, when your whole world shatters_

_And when you’re finally in my arms_

_Look up and see, love has a face_


End file.
